<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching star wars by Butlerheather93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484845">Watching star wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93'>Butlerheather93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>characters from  different times have been brought together by the force to watch the movies based on their lives</p>
<p>secrets are told and lives will be changed </p>
<p>it's up to them to see that what will trainspire does not come to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Kylo Ren/Rey, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>characters from different points in time have been brought together by the force to watch the movies based on their lives.</p>
<p>secrets are told and lives will be changed.</p>
<p>it's up to them to see that what will trainspire does not come to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was never able to get use to the feel of Coruscant.</p>
<p>Being from a dust ball planet like tatooine would do that to someone. </p>
<p>But after being away from it for so long , he was glad to be headed back.</p>
<p>He had been on the front lines for so long that he was glad him and his Padawan was being called by the council.</p>
<p>But he could feel that the force had other plans for the two of them , for seconds later they had been engulfed in a beam of white light.</p>
<p>They would not make it to Coruscant for awhile.</p>
<p>Meanwhile the council waited for the return of Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Among the council , Anakin former master Obi wan sat in silence feeling the same disturbance in the force.</p>
<p>And how right he was for a moment later him and a few council members was engulfed in the same light that Anakin and Ahsoka were cought in.</p>
<p>While clear across at the senat building Padme had disappeared from talking with Palpatine.</p>
<p>It seemed that the same thing was happening threw other timeline as well</p>
<p>All that Han Solo could remember was being killed by Kylo Ren and falling into the black abyss of the starkiller base.</p>
<p>Luke Skywalker watched as Rey took off in red five heading for her destiny.</p>
<p>A smile on his face as he disappeared back into the force , only to wake up in his younger body again.</p>
<p>Meanwhile , Leia after using the last of her life force to reach her son , to bring him back to the light.</p>
<p>Thinking that when she finally became one , it was the end. What she didn't expect was to be engulf in bright white light ; Leia life just turn in a one eighty circle.</p>
<p>Meanwhile just a few hours later , Ben Solo and Rey Palpatine finally brought balance back to the force.</p>
<p>Rey having to watch Ben disappear into the force and leaving her alone in the throne room ; half of her soul missing.</p>
<p>Pulling herself to her feet she made her way to Luke X-wing to leave Exogel behind for good , to return to base and try an move on.</p>
<p>She too was engulf in the same white light as the others before ever making it out of the sith temple.</p>
<p><em>Ugh , what happened</em> Ahsoka asked as she woke up in a room she didn't recognize.</p>
<p>Looking around she recognized her master and some of the council laying near.</p>
<p>But on the other side of the room a unrecognizable group lay still unconscious.</p>
<p>But they were all starting to come around before Ahsoka had the chance to do anything.</p>
<p><em>Welcome guest</em> a voice spoke as a door that Ahsoka didn't realize was there opened.</p>
<p><em>Who are you</em> Ahsoka ask the stranger who just enter the room.</p>
<p><em>They call me many things but to most of you I'm what is known as the force</em> the stranger replied.</p>
<p>Then she told them , they were all here to view the story that has been decades in the making.</p>
<p>Everyone look around at one another ; the force just looking on.</p>
<p><em>I would interduce yourselves b</em><em>efore we all start if I were you </em>the force replied.</p>
<p>The group agreed.</p>
<p><em>Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker</em> he replied.</p>
<p><em>Padawan Ahsoka</em> she smiled at everyone.</p>
<p>Luke never turn away from Anakin , all he could really see was the what he will oneday become ; the sith who will destory the galaxy.</p>
<p><em>Master obi wan Kenobi</em> he bowed</p>
<p><em>Grandmaster Yoda , it is my name</em> Yoda replied with a smile.</p>
<p><em>Jedi master Mace Windu</em> he told them with the same old annoying smile on his face. </p>
<p><em>my name is Padme </em>said the women standing near Anakin and Obi wan.</p>
<p>The other groups look at them like they were hearing things.</p>
<p>But the force step in to fix it.</p>
<p><em>As you all can tell you are from different futures </em><em>but all will be explained in time </em>The force told them.</p>
<p>Turning to Luke group and giving him the okay to go on.</p>
<p><em>Luke Skywalker</em> which shock everyone including Anakin <em>hi dad</em> he replied.</p>
<p>Anakin turn to Padme speechless <em>their going to have a son oneday. </em>He walk over to him and pulled Luke in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Obi wan stole a glance between his former Padawan and Padme <em>you broke the jedi code , Anakin </em>he replied to him in absult shock.</p>
<p>But the force straighten him and the others out before any more trouble could befall Anakin.</p>
<p><em>it's cause of the code you lose the war , plunging the galaxy into total darkness for some decades </em>the force implied.</p>
<p>The council remained quiet , shocked about finding out that the sith won leaving the galaxy in darkness for decades.</p>
<p>So they just let the father and son hug for a while longer before it was Leia turn to introduce herself.</p>
<p><em>I'm Leia Skywalker Solo</em> she replied to them.</p>
<p>This brough Anakin out of the embrace he had with his son <em>twins </em>looking back at Padme.</p>
<p>They were going to have twins oneday.</p>
<p><em>Han Solo</em>.</p>
<p><em>I'm Rey Palpatine</em> she replied. </p>
<p>Han turn to look at her in shock , while both the Skywalker twins smiled.</p>
<p><em>Ben solo</em> he replied.</p>
<p>Rey smiled and griped his hand , she had a smile on her face <em>I now know what you felt like every time I left you somewhere , don't ever leave me again Ben Solo </em>she said.</p>
<p>Leia gave the two a smile then walk up to embrace her son for the first time in years.</p>
<p><em>Leia am I missing something here </em>Han ask confused.</p>
<p>Rey smiled , hearing him again for the first time in a year brough her joy ; Ben tense into his own mother embrace.</p>
<p>The memory of starkiller coming back.</p>
<p>How the two stood on that catwalk , his dad asking him to come home before his red blade goes right into his father chest.</p>
<p>Finally after a few minutes Ben pulled away from his mother. He had tears in his eyes , as he told her how real sorry he is for turning to Snoke.</p>
<p>Then turning to see that Rey hand was still tightly in his. He told her that they both should of been there with her. But it didn't matter to his mom.</p>
<p>All she want to know was if they won.</p>
<p>Ben nodded running his free hand over his eyes to rid them of the tears. He told her that the sacrfice she in the end made ; it help Rey to kill the last of Kylo Ren.</p>
<p><em>my sith saber lay's at the bottom of endor ocean </em>Ben finished embracing his mother again.</p>
<p>After the two pulled away. Leia next pulled Rey into her arms <em>thank you </em>she told her.</p>
<p>Rey pulled away <em>thank you for beleaving in me </em>she told her.</p>
<p><em>like I told you she saw your spirit , your heart </em>Luke had spoke coming to stand by his sister side <em>you Rey are nothing like your grandfather at all </em>he told her. </p>
<p>Rey look over at him with a smile , while Ben still held her hand in his. He didn't feel ready to face his uncle yet , but knew there was know other choice.</p>
<p>If he was to get over his past ; he'd have to talk to Luke sooner or later.</p>
<p>So he turn to face him , regret and guilt in his eyes</p>
<p><em>i'm sorry I failed you </em>he muttered <em>let the voices take me to the dark side.</em></p>
<p>Luke smiled. But what suprised him was Luke saying that he was sorry for not beleaving there good in him still , for not trying to bring him back like Vadar.</p>
<p>Then shocked him more when he said sorry for trying to kill him in his sleep.</p>
<p>Ben let the tears fall , letting all his emotion come to the surface. Emotion that he burried deep inside him when he became Kylo Ren , hidding them behind that mask.</p>
<p>Then watch as his uncle turn to face Rey again a smile still on his face. Watch as he walk up to her and put both hands on either shoulder.</p>
<p><em>you remember how I told you somethings are stronger then blood </em>he ask.</p>
<p>Rey nodded <em>palpatine might be my blood , but in the end he's nothing to me </em>holding out the saber's in both of her hands.</p>
<p>She held them out to the twins. They did not take them.</p>
<p>Luke put both of his hands on either saber <em>you'll need these when you go back </em>he told her. Rey nods and put them back on either side of her belt.</p>
<p><em>remember we're always with you </em>he asured her. Rey nods. Then she's turning to face Han.</p>
<p>The last one that Ben needs to reunite with.</p>
<p>This wasn't the Han who he had just saw hours ago on the remains of the death star , as he watch Ben being born again.</p>
<p>So with tears threatening to fall again , Ben pulled Rey with him over towards his father.</p>
<p><em>it been a year since we saw you alive dad , but i'm so sorry for killing you </em>Ben began letting Rey go.</p>
<p>Before telling him if he knew it was Palpatine behind it all , he would have came home.</p>
<p>Han could see the tears threaning to fall from his son face as he pulled Ben in for a embrace.</p>
<p>He said to him all that matter was that Ben came home.</p>
<p>Before he pulled away and place a hand on the side of Ben face.</p>
<p>Just as he'd done on Starkiller and the death star. Ben fought the tears as he took Rey hand again to squeeze it.</p>
<p>He told his dad how he appeared to him and watch as his son was reborn again.</p>
<p>Then he finally let his tears fall from his face.</p>
<p>Han patted his check and gave him a smile.</p>
<p>He ask if it was more than them that help to bring him back in the end.</p>
<p>Ben smiled as he saw Han looking over at Rey.</p>
<p>Ben turn and smiled at her. He told him how Rey had him chasing her all over the galaxy for a year. Then in the end help him see the light again. </p>
<p>Rey smirked <em>but in the end not even she could say no to the Skywalker charm </em>which caused her to blush a little.</p>
<p><em>keep dreaming </em>Rey told him with a smirk.</p>
<p>Ben laught and squeezed Rey hand.</p>
<p><em>you already gave in when you kiss me on Exogel , so I win </em>he told her as he held her hand tighter <em>your mind now </em>want threw the bond.</p>
<p>Rey shacked her head and gave him a smile <em>ok you won , for now </em>she muttered.</p>
<p>Ben smirked<em> game on angel , game on </em>he finished.</p>
<p><em>so your a Palpatine </em>Han ask.</p>
<p>Finally realizing , the only person who destoryed the Skywalker family and the galaxy was the emperor.</p>
<p><em>she might be a Palpatine by blood Han </em><em>, but in the end Rey chose who her family is </em>Luke spoke coming up to place a hand on Rey shoulder</p>
<p>Ben smiled <em>Rey chose us as her family </em>he confirmed.</p>
<p>Han sight before eyeing them <em>neither of you ever even </em><em>stood the chance at returning to your old lives then did you </em>Han ask.</p>
<p>He looked between Ben and the girl who brought him home ; a Palpatine who was nothing like him. He had barley knew her and had already consider her a Solo.</p>
<p>Both who had troubled childhoods.</p>
<p><em>which is why were here </em>the force had stated getting everyone attention <em>your story is only just beginning </em>the force said.</p>
<p>Ben let out a sigh of relief <em>i'm getting a second chance </em>he ask.</p>
<p>The force formed into a human girl , she had a smile on her face.</p>
<p><em>as a reward for bring balance , i'm going to send you and your family back </em>looking at Luke and Leia , then at Han an Rey.</p>
<p>Ben could see her look to the other group too even.</p>
<p>Before she then turned her focus to Rey <em>you will have the memories of being a Palpatine , who is </em><em>clearly not who you want to be.</em></p>
<p>Rey nodded , she look at Ben with a smile <em>my real family has always been the Skywalker's </em>she finally finished.</p>
<p>Ben smiled and squeezed Rey hand , locking their eyes with each other ; his head bent down , his lips returning the kiss they just shared on Exogel.</p>
<p>After he moved his hands to Rey checks ; one of her own hands on his check as well.</p>
<p><em>that kiss just proved I won , game over </em>he muttered in Rey ear , low enough knowone else had heard.</p>
<p>She nods <em>you've won </em>want threw their bond , and Ben face light up <em>I will alway win </em>he said back.</p>
<p>After they both had smiles on their faces , but Ben could see the tears forming in Rey eyes.</p>
<p><em>you deserve this Rey </em>he told her wipeing the tears and pulling her into an embrace.</p>
<p>Ben put his chin on the top of her head <em>we both do </em>he told her.</p>
<p>Rey smiled into Ben chest before looking up into his eyes ; breathing calm and controled.</p>
<p>After all the emotional introduction an reuions the group sat on chairs in the same groups they arrived in except Luke join his father side.</p>
<p>Wanting to get to know him more.</p>
<p><em>now we are going to start with Luke and Leia side of the story , </em><em>then we'll move on to Rey and Ben side </em>the force began , then turn to Anakin and Padme <em>finally closing it out with how you feel to the dark side </em>the force finished.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tatooine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group see how R2D2 an C3po landed on tatoonie as they finally meet who will oneday be known as the ledgendary Luke Skywalker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A long time ago , in a galaxy far , far , away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It is a period of civil war. Rebal ships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil galactic empire.</b>
</p><p>this causes the few who lived threw it to tense at the mention of the empire though , it's cause of it their all together now.</p><p><b>During battle, rebel </b> <b>spies managed to steal plans to the empire ultimate weapon, the death star.</b></p><p>
  <b>an armored space station with enough power to destory an entire planet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pursued by the empire's agents, princess Leia races home aboard her starship.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the Galaxy.</b>
</p><p><em>so this war follows the clone wars </em>Mace replied with a annoyed look on his face.</p><p>The force nodded <em>this one will be worse then the clone wars , and longer.</em></p><p>Luke and his family ; Rey including , they look on with sadness ; them knowing just how right the force was.</p><p>It last decades before Rey and Ben finally ended it once an for all.</p><p>This didn't go unnoticed by his own father , though he was glade Anakin didn't ask about it.</p><p>The group watch as the screen turn to a planet that anakin recognize all to well.</p><p>
  <strong>Tatooine emerged from a total eclipse , her two moons glowing in the darkness. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A rebel blockade runner firing lasers from the back of the ship , racing threw space. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pursued by a giant stardestroyer.</strong>
</p><p><b>Hundred of </b> <b>laserbolts come from the destroyer. </b></p><p><b>It causes the main solar fin of the rebal craft to be </b> <b>disintergrate</b> <b>.</b></p><p><em>Hey is that R2 and C3PO</em> Anakin asked as two droids that he could pick out anywhere came on to the screen.</p><p><em>It is</em> Luke replied to his father's question.</p><p>Obi wan snikered <em>leave it to you Anakin to spot your own droids.</em></p><p><em>I built 3PO master , i'd be able to spot him from anywhere </em>Anakin told him back.</p><p>
  <b>Did you hear that? They shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness! </b>
</p><p><em>Same old , same old he's always like that. Always overdramatic</em> Anakin said out loud.</p><p>
  <b>Rebal troopers rush past the robots and take positions in the main passage way. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They aim their weapons towards the door , while it's Threepio who says their doomed.</b>
</p><p>Everyone shakes their heads at C3PO.</p><p><strong>Threepio said there'll be no escape for the princess this time. </strong><b>Artoo</b> <b>continues making beeping sounds.</b></p><p>
  <b>Tension mounts as loud metallic larches clank and the screams of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebal blockade runner. </b>
</p><p><em>this is not going to end well</em> Leia shackes head.</p><p><em>it's cause it doesn't end well </em>she answered</p><p>Anakin turn to Luke <em>and the jedi are gone </em>he ask.</p><p>Luke look in Anakin direction <em>papatine had you storm the temple the night you turn , if any survived their out hiding somewhere </em>Luke had replied.</p><p>Mace shakes his head <em>how many of us surived that night.</em></p><p><em>Obi Wan an Yoda that I know of </em>Luke answered <em>others could have but I haven't seen any.</em></p><p><em>Hidden they are , cut themselves off from the force to survive they have it seems </em>Yoda implied.</p><p>Thats when Rey got an idea <em>if they hear the message of the jedi rising again they might come out </em>she said.</p><p><em>that will only get Palpatine attention </em>Ben implied.</p><p>Rey smirks <em>i'm not afraid of my grandfather </em>she told him. Dying without giving in to her grandfather had proved that.</p><p>
  <strong>then suddenly a blast opens up a hole in the main passage way and troopers make their way in.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>In minutes the entire passage way is ablaze with laserfire. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Several rebel soldiers scream and stager holding shattered arms and faces. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>An explosion hits near the robots.Threepio starts to complain how he should of known better to trust R2.</b>
</p><p><b>Artoo</b> <b>counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages around the two hopless robots.</b></p><p><em>i'll be fixing Threepio when we go back </em>Anakin replied shaking his head.</p><p>
  <strong>meanwhile on the planet below , a death-white wasteland stretches from horizon to horizon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The twin suns settle on one figure , Luke Skywalker  a farm boy with heroic aspiration , he looks to young for his eighteen years. </strong>
</p><p>Windu shackes his head at the knews Skywalker on screen. Then he glared at the older one , Anakin just tries to make himself look smaller as he continued to watch his children story play out.</p><p>
  <b>His shaggy hair and baggy tunic give him the air of a simple but lovable lad with a prize-winning smile.</b>
</p><p><em>Well , I can say Anakin he does look like you in alot of ways</em> obi wan told him.</p><p>Anakin smirked.</p><p><strong>wind whips at him as he adjusts several valves on a vaporator. Aided by a robot with six claw arms. One that looks to be </strong> <strong>barely functioning.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>something in the morning sky catches Luke eye and he instinctively grabs his electrobinoculars. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He just stands there transfixed for a few moments study the sky , then dashing towards his speeder.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>He motions for the tiny robot to follow him.</b>
</p><p>Anakin sighted to himself , and then look down at Luke face ; growing up on a planet like tatooine is really the last place in the galaxy he'd of chosen.</p><p>
  <strong>the robot scoots around in a circle , stops short and smoke begins to pour out of it's joints.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke throws his arms up in disgust. He ends up leaving the robot behind to hum madly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The seven-foot-tall dark lord of the sith makes his way into the main passageway. It's Darth Vadar the right hand of the emperor.</b>
</p><p><em>is this what becomes of your father after he turned </em>Obi wan ask.</p><p>The now young Luke Skywalker nods at his former master <em>yes it is </em>he told him.</p><p>Luke could feel that his emotions were beginning to feel overwhelming , as he closed his eyes and tried a few calming breaths to release them into the force.</p><p>
  <strong>Vadar faces is obscured by flowing black robes and breathing mask.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> He stands out next to the white armored troopers.</strong>
</p><p><b>Everyone </b> <b>backs away from the warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through. Several Rebel troops run in a frenzied panic.</b></p><p><em>yet you didn't run from me </em>looking over towards his parents.</p><p>Leia smiled <em>you were our son </em>was all she told him.</p><p>Rey squeezed his hand.</p><p>
  <b>A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome. Artoo makes beeping sounds.</b>
</p><p>Leia sight an gave a worried frown remembering what came next.</p><p>
  <b>Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance.</b>
</p><p><b>Then a clanking sounds gets Threepio attention and he spots R2 at the end of the hallway. </b> <strong>Leia stands in front of R2. </strong></p><p><strong>Surreal and out of place , dreamlike and hidden in smoke.</strong> <strong>She finishes adjusting something on R2 as he rejoins his companion.</strong></p><p><em>she looks just like you</em> turning to look at Padme.</p><p><em>strong these twins are </em>Yoda implied.</p><p>Anakin look over at Luke and smiled down at him<em> of course they are strong my blood runs threw</em> them he replied.</p><p><b>Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the </b> <b>distance</b></p><p>
  <b>They're heading in their direction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!</b>
</p><p><em>to bad they weren't , 3po talks to much</em> Han complained.</p><p>This earned a glare from Leia.</p><p><b>Artoo scoots past his bronze</b> <b>friend and races down the subhallway. Threepio chases after him.</b></p><p>
  <b>Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the dark lord squeezed his throat until he's limp.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!</b>
</p><p><em>that would be you i'm guesing</em> Anakin ask looking at Leia.</p><p>His daughter nodded <em>yes it would </em>she told him.</p><p>
  <b>The stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leia huddles in a small alcove as the troopers search the ship.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The fear slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the troopers grow louder. </b>
</p><p><em>so you ended up with Bail</em> Padme ask.</p><p>Leia nodded <em>I had know idea that I even had a sibling out there </em>she finished.</p><p>
  <strong>she steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. </strong>
</p><p><strong>Leia runs but is hit by paralyzing ray. </strong> <strong>The troopers inspect her.</strong></p><p>
  <strong> Making sure she'll be alright before informing Vadar they have a prisoner.</strong>
</p><p>The room remain silent as they watch Leia being taken to Vader.</p><p><b>Artoo stops before an </b> <b>e</b><b>mergency lifepod. He snaps the seal and a red warning light begins to flash.</b></p><p>
  <b> The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure..</b>
</p><p><em>I wish 3po would be deactivated</em> Han implied.</p><p>Luke shacks his head <em>but it will never happen , those droids have been in my family from the start.</em></p><p><em>besides , if not for those droides we'd never would of meet </em>Leia told them.</p><p>
  <b>Artoo beeps something to him. Threepio tells him not to call him a mindless philosopher. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Going on to tell him to come on before someone see him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform.</b>
</p><p>Anakin shakes his head and looks on as R2D2 continued on with what he had to do</p><p>
  <b>A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flames lick Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod. Complaining how he'll regret it.</b>
</p><p><em>he says that all the time</em> most of the group said at the same time.</p><p><b>the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots speeds away from the</b> <b>stricken Rebel</b> <b>spacecraft.</b></p><p>
  <b>There goes another one.</b>
</p><p><em>This isn't good , they better not shoot down my droids</em> Anakin respond to what he saw.</p><p>Obi wan and Padme smirked at him<em> I really don't think they'll be your droids for much longer</em> obi wan told him with a smile.</p><p><em>they will always be my droids master , they belong to the Skywalker family don't forget </em>Anakin told him.</p><p>
  <strong>the officer said to hold fire , there was no life forms in the lifepod , that it must have short-circuited.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke is piloting the landspeeder through dusty empty streets of a tiny settlement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An old woman runs to get out of the way , shaking her fist at Luke as he flies past.</b>
</p><p><em>It looks like someone had took after his father when it comes to racing</em> obi wan replied looking at his former Padawan.</p><p>Anakin just smirked <em>it's a Skywalker thing</em> he said back.</p><p>Luke look up <em>but I bet i'm faster </em>he smirk.</p><p>Anakin smirked <em>challenge accepted </em>he laught.</p><p>While his former master shacks his head <em>what have you got me into Qui Gon</em> he ask himself.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke burst into the power station waking the fixer and Camie.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> They grumbled as he races through the office.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke bounced into a room behind the office where Deak and Windy are playing a computer game with Biggs. </b>
</p><p><em>Attachment</em> windu shakes his head.</p><p><em>will not be apart of the new code , learn from are last mistakes we must </em>Yoda replied.</p><p>Anakin smiled an let out a sight of relief.</p><p>Before he turning <em>learning from our mistakes will only help us become more stronger </em>he had told them.</p><p>
  <b>I didn't know you were back! When did you get in?</b>
</p><p><b>Just now. I wanted to surprise you.</b> <b>Thought you'd be here... certainly didn't expect you to be out working. </b></p><p><em>he should have known i'd be out working , thats all my uncle had me doing</em> Luke said a little to loud.</p><p>Anakin look down <em>how old were you when Obi Wan started your training </em>he ask.</p><p>Luke look up to meet his father eyes <em>nineteen </em>he replied.</p><p><em>why do </em><em>I got so much in common with your family </em>Rey ask.</p><p>Ben shrugged.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke told him the academy didn't Change him much but he was back so soon.</strong>
</p><p><strong> Then asked what had happened. If he had got his commission. </strong> <b>Biggs has an air of cool that seems slightly phony.</b></p><p>
  <b>He said it was first mate Biggs Darklighter. That he has came back to say goodbye.</b>
</p><p><b>Everyone laughs. The dazzling spectacle of his dashing friend is almost too much for Luke, but</b> <b>suddenly he snaps out of it. </b></p><p>
  <b>I almost forgot. There's a battle going on! Right here in our system. Come and look!</b>
</p><p><em>it seems he really will take after you</em> Obi wan smirked.</p><p><b>They stumble out into the sun. </b><b>Luke has his binoculars out scanning the heavens</b>.</p><p>
  <b>Biggs takes the binoculars from Luke as the others strain to see with the naked eye. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Camie grabs the binoculars away banging them against the building in the process. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Biggs tells him the empire wouldn't even fight to keep the system.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> That the planet was a hunk of nothing.</b>
</p><p>Anakin laught at that one <em>have to agree there.</em></p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Luke agrees, although it's obvious he isn't sure why.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> The group stumble back in , grumbling about Luke's ineptitude. </b>
</p><p><em>Were those your friends</em> Anakin asked him</p><p>Luke nodded <em>mostly</em> he responded.</p><p><em>yeah till he made new friends </em>Han smirked.</p><p><em>don't forget I found a sister I never knew about too </em>Luke smiled over at Leia.</p><p>Leia smiled back.</p><p>
  <b>Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of troopers. Hands bound. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She's shoved when she is unable to keep up with the marching troops. Stopping in a smoky hallway.</b>
</p><p>Ben let out a small snarl <em>how dare they treat his mom this way , not even he would of been this brutal had he of caught her </em>he told himself.</p><p>
  <b>Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. </b>
</p><p><em>it seems are daughter has your temper and my way with words</em> Padme implied.</p><p>Anakin smirked <em>she's a Skywalker an we do tend to have tempers don't forget </em>he finished.</p><p>
  <strong>Vadar told her not to play games with him. That she was on no mission. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He said that they had passed right through a restricted system. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That they were transmited plans. He demanded she tell him where they are. Leia told him she did not no what he was talking about , she was on a mission to Alderaan.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>You're a part of the Rebel Alliance... and a traitor. Take her away!</b>
</p><p><em>you work right along side the sith and want undetected for so long</em> Anakin smiled <em>you are really strong in the force huh.</em></p><p>he was impressed that his own daughter could hid her force signture at a real young age.</p><p>
  <b>Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the hole blasted in the side of the ship. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>An Imperial Commander turns to Vader. He told him it was dangerous to hold her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> That if word gets out it could get the senate to have sympathy towards the rebellion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She'll die before she tells you anything.</b>
</p><p><em>he was right about that</em> Leia told him.</p><p>Anakin smirked <em>i'm sure of that , your just like your mother after all.</em></p><p>
  <strong>He said leave it to him , send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all on board had been killed. Then another officer approached.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>They stop and snap to attention. The officer then informed Vadar that the plans were not on board.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That an escape pod was released during the fighting but no life forms were on board.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vader turns to the Commander. He told him to send a detachment down. That she must have hidden the plans in the escape pod.</b>
</p><p><em>This is going to be bad isn't it</em> obi wan ask</p><p>Luke nodded <em>yes it is.</em></p><p>
  <strong>the stardestroyer comes over tatooine surface.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jundland , or no mans land. Where the rugged desert mesas meet the dune sea. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The two helpless driodes kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod , walking their way across the desert wastland.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.</b>
</p><p><em>no it's just yours</em> Han smirked.</p><p>
  <b>Artoo answers with beeping sounds.</b>
</p><p><b> Threepio complaines that he needs to rest before he feel apart. </b> <b>Artoo continues with his beeping sounds.</b></p><p>
  <b>What a desolate place. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then suddenly R2 gives a whistle , and makes a sharp right turn. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He starts in the direction of rocky desert mesas.</b>
</p><p><em>It seems 3po has forgotten tatooine</em> Anakin replied.</p><p>Obi wan nodded <em>his memory was more an likely cleared when you turn to the dark side.</em></p><p>Anakin smirked <em>you really think I didn't put a back memory drive in , come on now master he was my droid after all.</em></p><p>
  <strong>threepio starts asking him where he was going.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small robot. Threepio told him it was to rocky. </b>
</p><p><b>That the way they were going was easier. </b> <b>Artoo then counters with a long whistle. Threepio asked how he knows there are settlements that way.</b></p><p>
  <b>Artoo continues to make beeping sounds. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't get technical with me.</b>
</p><p><em>do they alway do that</em> Han ask.</p><p>Anakin smirk <em>yes they did </em>he answered back.</p><p>
  <b>Artoo continues to make beeping sounds. Threepio continue to ask about the mission. That he has had enough of R2. If he wanted to go that way then go.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But implied that he would be malfunctioning within a day.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Threepio gives the little robot a kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea. </b>
</p><p><em>I think you need new droids Anakin , ones that will get along</em> obi wan stated.</p><p><em>I agree </em>Han added.</p><p>Anakin shakes his head <em>know way those droids have been threw a lot , their tied to the Skywalker family </em>he replied.</p><p>Luke smiled <em>as I see it , the Skywalker's will be around for awhile </em>he stated as he look at his parents and over at his sister.</p><p>Also looking at Ben and Rey.</p><p><em>What he's trying to say is you should try and get along with the droids dad </em>Ben laught.</p><p>
  <strong>threepio then told him that he better not catch him following , begging for help.</strong>
</p><p><b>Artoo's reply is a rather rude</b> <b>sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering mesas.</b></p><p>
  <b>No more adventures. I'm not going that way. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Threepio, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune ; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. </b>
</p><p><em>It wasn't a good idea to split up , your droids are taking after you</em> Anakin obi wan responded.</p><p>Anakin smirked.</p><p>
  <strong>threepio starts complaining that this was R2 fault.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That he was trick into going this way. But he will do no better. Then in the distance he sees something moving towards him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>The bronze android waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport.</b>
</p><p><em>I fear the rebellion could be in trouble because of this</em> obi wan replied.</p><p>Anakin smirked <em>don't worry master my droids won't fail.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>yeah the droids brought the mission right to me</em> Luke smiled.</p><p><em>then brought me into it </em>Han implied.</p><p><em>but the droids got you and mom together in the end </em>Ben snikered an Rey giggled.</p><p><em>if i'm not mistaken it was a droid that brought you an Rey together </em>Luke smirked at his own nephew.</p><p>Ben laught and look at Rey <em>true if it weren't for BB8 we might not have meet </em>she told him.</p><p><em>which I dont beleave </em>Ben told her as he squeezed the hand he held.</p><p>Rey squeezed back.</p><p>
  <b>Luke and Biggs are walking and drinking a malt brew. Fixer and the others can be heard working inside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He begins telling Biggs about Deak's trail. That he had busted up the skyhopper pretty bad. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Owen was really upset. Saying it was fantastic and he should have been there.</b>
</p><p><em>yeah he really is like you</em> Obi wan laughted.</p><p>
  <strong>Biggs said he better take it easy. That he might be the hottest bushpilot in Mos Eisley but those little Skyhoppers are dangerous.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>If he keeps it up then he just might be nothing more then a dark spot on the down side of a canyon wall.</b>
</p><p><em>Not if you take after me you won't</em> Anakin respond</p><p><em>Beside it's the Jedi reflex that your able to go at that kind of speed no normal human could</em> obi wan told him.</p><p>Rey look over at Luke <em>thats why I knew how to fly the falcon without knowing my way around it </em>she implied.</p><p>Luke smiled <em>yes it was </em>he told her.</p><p><em>was it the reason I knew my way around all the star destoyer as well </em>she ask.</p><p>Luke nodded <em>you were using the force back then and didn't even know it </em>, <em>it's how you managed to survive Jakku for as long as you did too </em>he finished.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke said being around those starships has made him sound like his uncle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> He's gotten soft while in the city. Then told him that it's been to quiet , thing haven't been the same.</strong>
</p><p><em>Good thing it didn't stay quiet</em> Han implied.</p><p>Luke laught <em>yet you wanted to go back still.</em></p><p><em>Yeah it's a good thing I stuck around to pull you out of trouble </em>Han smirked.</p><p>Leia gave him a look <em>don't forget it was Luke who saved you from Jabba.</em></p><p>Luke laught <em>you mean both of you dear sister.</em></p><p><em>Then you walk right into your own son hands to rescue me </em>Rey spoke up. </p><p>Han glared at her <em>your the one who ran after touching Anakin saber , which got you caugh I didn't have much of a choice </em>he voice <em>so your welcome by the way kid.</em></p><p>Ben look at her <em>you ran after touching my grandfather and my uncle saber.</em></p><p>Rey nodded <em>it gave me visions of the past and future </em>she explained <em>it scared me so I ran.</em></p><p><em>They were of me wasn't it </em>Ben ask.</p><p>Rey nodded again <em>then there was one on my parents leaving me on Jakku </em>she repied.</p><p>Ben stayed silent after that and turn back to view more of his family history.</p><p>
  <b>Biggs looks around then leans close to Luke. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He explained that he's not only here to say goodbye.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That he really shouldn't be telling him this , but he's the only one that he could trust.</b>
</p><p><b> In case he doesn't come back. He wanted someone to know. </b> <b>Luke's eyes are wide with Biggs loyalty.</b></p><p>
  <b>Biggs began to explain that he made friends at the academy and when their frigate goes to one of the systems they are jumping ship. Join the alliance.</b>
</p><p>Luke closed his eyes and tried to release his emotion over the lose of his closes friend.</p><p>Anakin could feel his son emotions <em>did he make it</em> he ask. His son nodded <em>yeah he did </em>before explaining to them that Vadar killed him. Just minutes after being reunited with one another.</p><p><em>I don't plan on letting it happened again , Biggs will be staying on the ground </em>he told them.</p><p>Then he turn to face his sister. He explained when it came time to blow the death star came it would only himself , the falcon and one other X-wing was to go.</p><p>Leia nodded agreeing with him.</p><p>Rey thought for a moment <em>i'll do it </em>she spoke turning to face Luke. He could see the serious look that was filling Rey eyes.</p><p>The determination. She wanted to show Palpatine that she was nothing like him , and wasn't afraid.</p><p>Luke nodded <em>the death star is all yours </em>he told her.</p><p>
  <b>Luke, amazed and stunned, is almost speechless.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join the Rebellion?! Are you kidding! How? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quiet down will ya! You got a mouth bigger than a meteor crater! </b>
</p><p>Anakin laugh at that one.</p><p>
  <b>I'm sorry. I'm quiet. he whispers Listen how quiet I am. You can barely hear me...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Biggs shakes his head angrily and then continues.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He explaind how a friend has a friend on Bestine who might help them make contact.</b>
</p><p>Han , Leia and Luke smiled <em>talking about Lando I bet </em>they told themselves.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke told him he was crazy. He could wonder around forever trying to find them.</strong>
</p><p><em>we didn't </em>Han reminded him.</p><p>Luke turn to his brother in law <em>we had Obi wan with </em><em>us then once we rescued Leia it was all easy </em>he told him.</p><p>
  <b>Biggs said he knew it was , but if he doesn't find them he'll do the best he can on his own. </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>he told Luke that he's not waiting for the empire to draft him into service. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That the rebellion is growing , and he wants to be on the right side. The one he believes in.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>And I'm stuck here...</b>
</p><p><em>Thank the force I wasn't stuck to much longer after that</em> Luke spoke.</p><p><em>felt the same way Luke, I felt trapped and for a while I never thought I'd get leave</em> Anakin replied back to his son.</p><p>Rey laught <em>now that I know my parents are gone i'm glade to be off Jakku </em>she replied as Ben squeezed her hand.</p><p>Then asured her that they could find them. But she shook her head.</p><p>Rey told him to let her parents be that she has already chosen her family.</p><p>Luke smiled <em>one that will always be there </em>he promised her.</p><p>
  <strong>Biggs asked wasn't he going next term.That he'll get his chance to get off the rock of tatooine.</strong>
</p><p><em>I got to do something way better then go to some academy</em> Luke thought to himself with a smile.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke told him it was unlikely. That he had to go an cancel his application. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There has been alot of unrest among the sandpeople since he left.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Biggs complained how Owen could hold off a whole colony of sandpeople with just a blaster.</strong>
</p><p>Luke sight to himself as he tought back to that day he found what the empire did to his aunt an uncle.</p><p>Though he was quick to release it to the force.</p><p>But in the back of his mind began think of a way to get them to leave tatooine with him.</p><p>To save them this time around.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke said he knew Owen had enough vaporators going to make the place pay off. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That he just needs him one more season. He can't leave him now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Biggs told Luke that oneday he was going to have to learn what seems important or really is important. It would be no good if they were slaves to the empire.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It couldn't happen here. You said it yourself. The Empire won't bother with this rock.</b>
</p><p><em>until two droids land on are said rock</em> Han replied.</p><p><em>you can't say you didn't enjoy it though </em>Luke had stated.</p><p>
  <strong>Biggs told him things can change. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luke said he wished he could go. Then ask if Biggs would be around a while.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> He told him he was leaving come morning.</strong>
</p><p><em>this time he's leaving on the falcon that night </em>Luke explained.</p><p>Han look at him <em>your plan better not get us killed </em>he warned.</p><p>Luke smirk <em>it quiet simple meet with the droids at the escape pod , then leave tatooine </em>he informed him.</p><p><em>tell me when your plans are ever simple </em>Han argued back. As he thought of the adventures the two had during the time running from the empire.</p><p>Luke didn't answer.</p><p>
  <strong>Luke told him he won't see him later. Biggs said someday , and he'll keep lookout.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>He promised he'll be at the academy next season and after who knows. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>One thing was sure , he will not be drafted into the imperial starfleet. Luke told him to take care. He is always going to be his best friend.</b>
</p><p><em>Well , I did become something better than being on a Starfleet</em> Luke respond.</p><p>Before saying he became a jedi his father would of been proud of. For the time.</p><p>As he explained how he failed. That in the end his new jedi order was destroyed again.</p><p>Ben asured him he didn't fail him.</p><p>It was his own self that let the voices take him to the dark side.</p><p>Anakin smiled <em>I'm still proud of you </em>he asured him.</p><p><strong>After saying goodbye. </strong> <b>Biggs turns away from his old friend and heads towards the power station.</b></p><p>Luke thought back to that day. Having to watch his friend walk away from him , wishing they would be leaving together.</p><p>This time though Luke promise himself they would be. Just as they had planned.</p><p>
  <strong>rock formations are shrouded in a foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. R2 move cautiously through the rock canyon.</strong>
</p><p><em>I think little R2 is scared of being alone </em>Ashoka implied.</p><p>Anakin look over at her <em>you might be right snips </em>he responded.</p><p>
  <strong>he inadvertently makes loud clicking noises as he goes. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then he hears a distant , hard , metallic noise and stops for a moment. But is convinced he is alone.</strong>
</p><p>though they all know Luke had reseived the droids it still didn't help with the fact. R2 was the only help at the moment for the rebellion.</p><p>That if those plans fell into wrong hands then all hope could of been lost.</p><p>
  <b>In the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark.</b>
</p><p><em>not good </em>Anakin said out loud <em>you were right master it was not a good idea for them to split up.</em></p><p><em>It's the j</em><em>awas </em>Luke informed them.</p><p>
  <strong>but R2 waddles along the rugged trail until out of knowhere , a ray shoots out of the rocks engulfing him in an eerie glow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the robot.</b>
</p><p><em>had your son not gotten ahold of them the rebellion might not have won</em> Mace implied.</p><p>Anakin nodded <em>I know master Windu.</em></p><p>
  <strong>they wear these grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes are only seen. </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>There making odd guttural sounds as they heave R2 onto their shoulder's and carry him off. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They carry R2 out of the canyon to a huge tank like vehicle the size of a four-story house.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>welding a small disk on the side of R2. They put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little robot is sucked into it.</b>
</p><p><em>if they only knew what that droid carried </em>Luke implied.</p><p>Obi wan nodded before voiceing , how things could of turn out differently if they did.</p><p><em>like them losing </em>Rey ask</p><p>Obi wan nodded. Rey smiled , then looked over at Leia <em>if it's one thing i've learned from Leia , there is always hope </em>she told him.</p><p>Ben and Leia smiled. He agreed saying that as long as someone still stands to light the spark , there will always be hope. </p><p><em>in our time I was that spark </em>turning. But it wasn't Leia who answered. Ben had spoke first.</p><p>Telling her they are the spark.</p><p><em>the jedi lights the fire that will burn the empire to the ground </em>he explained as he gave Rey hand a gental squeeze.</p><p>Rey squeezed back. She explained how they were on Exogel talking to her as got the strength to stand up again.</p><p>Then turn to Luke <em>your voice was the last one I heard before I died </em>Rey informed him.</p><p>Luke smiled<em> I was always with you </em>he asured her.</p><p>
  <strong>the jaws scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the transport.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Inside the hold area R2 switches on a small light on his forehead as he begins stumbling around </strong>
</p><p><b>When he enters another room </b> <b>a voice of recognition calls out from the gloom.</b></p><p><em>Well at least they found each other</em> Anakin replied.</p><p>Obi wan gave his old padawan a serious look<em> their still not in the hands of Luke or Leia yet </em>he remined him.</p><p>
  <b>A battered Threepio scrambles up to Artoo and embraces him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The enormous Sandcrawler rolls off towards the twin suns , which are slowly setting.</b>
</p><p><em>my last night on tatoonie</em> Luke told him.</p><p>Anakin smirked <em>I bet you were glade to leave.</em></p><p>Luke nodded <em>I was , but I was also sadden cause of how things were left unsaid </em>he replied.</p><p>
  <strong>the imperial troopers mill about in front of the lifepod that brought the droids to tatooine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b> A trooper yells to an officer some distance away.</b>
</p><p><b>Another trooper </b> <b>picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and gives it to the first trooper.</b></p><p><em>so thats how they knew to look for droids</em> Anakin thought to himself.</p><p>Rey look at Ben <em>how did you find out that BB8 had the mape to Luke.</em></p><p><em>The same way I tried to get it from you </em>he replied.</p><p><em>I told you i'd show you the way to the force </em>squeezing her hand.</p><p>But she told him not if it meant her going to the dark side. He squeeze her hand and asured Rey he sees that now.</p><p>That if their to truely stop her grandfather they have to do it as one. Use the dyad bond to their favor.</p><p>Rey look into his eyes with a smile. Then turn to see Luke <em>he doesn't get to leave the death star this time.</em></p><p>Luke nodded <em>agreed </em>he asured her.</p><p>
  <b>The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Threepio and Artoo noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. Artoo appears to be shut off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then suddenly the transport stops , creat quite a commotion. </b>
</p><p><em>here we go </em>Luke though. Knowing just why the transport has stop , and where it stop at.</p><p>The droids have arrived at his home.</p><p>
  <strong>threepio bangs the head of R2 who comes back on and begins beeping.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens and fills the chamber with white light. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A dozen or so jawas make their way through the assortment of robots. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They move towards them as threepio think they'll melt them down.</b>
</p><p><em>no there going to sell you</em> Anakin smirk as he shacks his head at his droid.</p><p>
  <b>Artoo responds, making beeping sounds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?</b>
</p><p><em>it will end when you decided that you'll shut up for good</em> Han replied earning glares from everyone.</p><p>Leia shacks her head<em> why do I put up with you.</em></p><p><em>Cause you love me </em>Han replied back.</p><p>
  <strong>the jawas start muttering in gibberish as they line up their battered captives.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Including R2 and C3PO in front of the enormous transport park outside a small homestead.</strong>
</p><p>Once again Luke is filled with sadness as he realizes that the last time he saw his uncle an aunt alive was finally here.</p><p>But unlike last time he wasn't quick enough to release it to the force. Anakin had sense it.</p><p><em>does something happen to them </em>his father ask him.</p><p><em>just watch </em>Luke tells him.</p><p>
  <strong>the jawas scurry around the robots. Straightening them up or taking care of the dust from a dented metallic elbow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> He carefully inspects each robot , closely followed by his nephew Luke Skywalker.</b>
</p><p>Luke braced himself , knowing what will happen to them come morning.</p><p>
  <b>A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees Beru standing in the main courtyard. </b>
</p><p>Anakin could once again felt Luke emotion go back to sadness.</p><p><em>You need to let you feeling go </em>he told him <em>don't let their death over come you </em>he told him.</p><p>Luke look up at his father <em>how did you know </em>he ask.</p><p>Anakin look down. He told him he's had more training then him , and beside it is not hard to figure out. That emotiontion speak for him.</p><p><em>Right your father is , release them you must  </em>Yoda implied.</p><p>Luke nodded an closed his eyes and slowly released his feeling into the force.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group view how R2 and 3po came into Luke care on what will be his last night on tatoonie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.</b>
</p><p><em>So this is how you get your hands on my droids</em> Anakin asked.</p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p><b>I have no need for a protocol</b> <b>droid.</b></p><p>
  <b>(quickly) Sir -- not in an environment such as this -- that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators.</b>
</p><p><em>he remembers who they belong to</em> Anakin told them.</p><p>
  <b>Vaporators! Sir -- My first job was programming binary load lifter... very similar to your vaporators. You could say... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Do you speak Bocce?</b>
</p><p>Anakin shacks his head <em>Owen should have known that he spoke almost every language.</em></p><p>
  <b>Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All right shut up! (turning to Jawa) I'll take this one.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shutting up, sir.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it! </b>
</p><p><em>He kept you busy didn't he</em> Looking over at Luke sad , since he new that the way he was raised was cause of his doing.</p><p>Luke nodded <em>but now when I look back it's cause I see he was trying to protect me </em>he told them.</p><p>
  <b>As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.</b>
</p><p><b>Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of</b> <b>the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly. </b></p><p><b>Uncle Owen...</b> <b>This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!</b></p><p>
  <b>The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain.</b>
</p><p>Anakin laught <em>3po just saved the rebellion.</em></p><p>Leia an Luke laught <em>don't forget i'm not part of the rebellion yet , so they haven't been saved yet.</em></p><p>
  <b>Uncle Owen...</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yeah? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>What about that one? </b>
</p><p>(<b>to Jawa) What about that blue one? We'll take that one.</b></p><p>
  <b>With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo.</b>
</p><p><em>I guest deep down your droids do care about one another</em> Obi wan laught.</p><p>Anakin smirk <em>your more an likely right master.</em></p><p>
  <b>Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Threepio lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.</b>
</p><p>Luke smile <em>one of my favorite places to be was in a cluttered garage.</em></p><p>Anakin smiled <em>like me , you know I built 3po from hand after finding him burried somewhere.</em></p><p>then he turn to Rey an Ben since he knew the history of the other already mostly <em>what of you two.</em></p><p>Ben thought for a moment <em>I grew up traveling with mom until she sent me to start my jedi training.</em></p><p>Rey squeezed the hand that was still in hers <em>I grew up taking parts from stardestoryers just to survive my life on Jakku </em>looking up at Ben <em>I almost sold BB8 so i'd of had enough food to last me a while.</em></p><p>Ben squeezed her hand back <em>thats how we would have meet , you know I would have to come question you </em>he smirked.</p><p><em>you would have turn me to the dark side before I even had the chance </em>she smirked.</p><p>Ben nodded <em>yes I would have.</em></p><p><em>Meaning the first order would have won </em>Leia implied.</p><p>Which also put a idea inside his head. A way to defeat the fleet hidden on Exegol.</p><p>Rey saw it threw the bond an squeezed his hand.</p><p>
  <b>Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.</b>
</p><p><em>did you even know about the force</em> he ask.</p><p>Luke shacks his head <em>it was kept from me till Obi wan told me.</em></p><p>
  <b>It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!</b>
</p><p><em>Patience you need young one , for with patience comes great things</em> Yoda told him.</p><p>Mace shacks his head <em>there's to much of his father in him for that</em> he replied with a displeased look.</p><p>
  <b>Is there anything I might do to help?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.</b>
</p><p><em>it looks like you released your emotions without even knowing</em> Anakin smirked.</p><p>Luke smiled <em>well I did teach myself after Yoda an Obi wan passed on.</em></p><p>
  <b>Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on.</b>
</p><p>Anakin shacks his head <em>I can't beleave he doesn't even remember tatoonie </em>he thought.</p><p>
  <b>Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from.</b>
</p><p>Rey laugh <em>Jakku I think is the farthest from it </em>she implied before looking at Ben.</p><p><em>I could go without ever seeing a sandy planets ever again </em>Ben laught <em>I'll take you to Naboo when we win the war.</em></p><p>Anakin smiled to himself <em>it'll be Padme an me all over again </em>he thought to himself.</p><p>
  <b>I see, sir. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Uh, you can call me Luke. </b>
</p><p><b>I see, sir Luke. </b><br/><br/><em>now he calls me master Luke </em>he snikered.</p><p>
  <b>And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Threepio climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action.</b>
</p><p><em>oh they have</em> Anakin an Padme said with a smile.</p><p><em>Artoo , has seen way more battles though </em>Ashoka implied.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he relived the memory of the battles the two of them have had together.</p><p>
  <b>With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>You know of the Rebellion against the Empire? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir.</b>
</p><p><em>shouldn't that have been a clue that the empire could come looking</em> Ashoka asked.</p><p><em>Yeah , but don't forget he's Anakin son after all</em> Obi wan told her.</p><p>Rey shacks head <em>I should have taken the clue as well when BB8 told me he was on a top secret mission </em>she laught as the memory came back.</p><p>Luke look over at Rey <em>you an I have something in common , both of us were brought into war threw droids </em>he told her.</p><p>Rey laught <em>droids turned are lives in a complete circle </em>she told him <em>but I wouldn't change it.</em></p><p>Leia smiled <em>you found the belonging you were seeking.</em></p><p>Rey nodded <em>Maz told me that what I seek wasn't behind me , but it was ahead of me </em>smiling <em>though deep down I think she knew my parents were gone.</em></p><p><em>Why you say that </em>Ben ask.</p><p><em>cause when we first meet Maz told me who I was waiting for back on Jakku wasn't coming back </em>she said <em>then she</em><em> told me someone else still could </em>she finished.</p><p>Ben ran his thumb in circles on her hand with a smile <em>you think I was that someone.</em></p><p>Rey shrugged <em>it was either you or Luke that she talk about , which though I don't know.</em></p><p>
  <b>Have you been in many battles? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three- dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. </b>
</p><p>Leia sight as a tear slid from her face. She remembered what came next.</p><p>
  <b>What's this? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What is what?!? He asked you a question... (pointing to Leia) What is that? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.</b>
</p><p><em>Well at least obi wan was watching over you</em> Anakin replied.</p><p>He new he would trust obi wan to look after his son in place of himself over anyone else.</p><p>
  <b>Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.</b>
</p><p><em>it seem Bail at least told you about Obi wan an where to find him</em> Anakin implied.</p><p>Leia nodded <em>but he didn't tell me everything.</em></p><p>
  <b>Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Who is she? She's beautiful.</b>
</p><p>Luke look away and shacks his head.</p><p><em>you had a crush on your sister didn't you </em>Anakin snikered.</p><p>Leia smirked <em>he even kiss me dad </em>she laught.</p><p><em>hey it's not my fault we were not told about one another </em>Luke implied.</p><p>Anakin just couldn't help it he start laughing , which then got Padme to start laughing too.</p><p>Rey just shacks her head <em>what do I get myself into </em>she muttered to herself.</p><p>
  <b>I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir -- I believe. Our captain was attached to... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Is there more to this recording?</b>
</p><p><em>something tells me Artoo didn't want to play the whole thing for Luke</em> Obi wan replied as Anakin finally had calmed down.</p><p>Anakin <em>he might not have trusted him at the time </em>he replied.</p><p>
  <b>Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?</b>
</p><p><em>so I change my name to Ben</em> looking at Luke.</p><p>He nods.</p><p><em>It's how we chose Ben name </em>Leia spoke.</p><p>
  <b>I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit. </b>
</p><p><em>So you had to become a hermit on a desert planet</em> Anakin laugh.</p><p>Looking over at his former master shaking his head</p><p><em>Laugh it up Anakin , but in the end if it meant keeping Luke safe I'd do it again</em> he responded.</p><p>
  <b>Luke's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing.</b>
</p><p><em>ohh she was in trouble , you were right about that</em> Han told Luke.</p><p><b>Artoo </b> <strong>beeps</strong> <b> something to Threepio.</b></p><p>
  <b>He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.</b>
</p><p>Luke laught at that one <em>your droid trick me there </em>he told Anakin.</p><p><em>you fell for the trick </em>he ask.</p><p>Luke nodded <em>it's how I meet Obi wan though.</em></p><p>
  <b>Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what Threepio has been saying. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay.</b>
</p><p>Anakin started laughing again.</p><p><em>mother always said never <span class="s2">underestimate a droid uncle </span></em> <span class="s2">Ben laughted.</span></p><p><b>Luke takes a wedged bar and</b> <b>pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side. </b></p><p><em>It was a bad idea to do that , the minute I turned my back he was gone</em> Luke laugh.</p><p>
  <b>There you go. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The princess immediately disappears...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!</b>
</p><p><em>yeah Artoo doesn't trust you</em> Anakin smirked.</p><p><em>I gained his trust in the end </em>Luke told him.</p><p>
  <b>A women's voice calls out from another room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.</b>
</p><p><b>All right, I'll be right there, Aunt </b> <b>Beru</b> <b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back.</b>
</p><p><em>he was gone by the time I got back</em> Luke laught <em>I mean he disappeared so fast I had to wait till morning to go look for him.</em></p><p>Anakin smirked <em>that Artoo for you </em>he replied.</p><p><b>Luke's Aunt </b> <b>Beru</b> <b>, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well- used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area.</b></p><p><em>I should have made an effort to get to know my in laws </em>Anakin sight <em>just in case </em>he said.</p><p><b>Luke sits with his Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt </b> <b>Beru</b> <b> carries in a bowl of red grain.</b></p><p>
  <b>You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>What makes you think that? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself. </b>
</p><p><em>I don't think my relatives like you master</em> Anakin smirked.</p><p>Obi wan sigh <em>I can see that </em>he told him.</p><p>
  <b>I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Owen breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger.</b>
</p><p><em>yeah they really don't like me</em> Obi wan thought as he look at Luke.</p><p>
  <b>That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He knew my father?</b>
</p><p>Anakin hung his head <em>he didn't tell you anything about me did he.</em></p><p><em>The things he told me was a lie to get me to stay , he was afraid if I knew anything i'd follow Obi wan on an adventure </em>Luke told him.</p><p><b>I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for</b> <b>tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers.</b></p><p><b>Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement</b> <b>about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit</b> <b>my application to the Academy this year.</b></p><p>
  <b>Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it.</b>
</p><p>Anakin watch his son emotions closesly as they watch the two talk about Luke leaving.</p><p>
  <b>You mean the next semester before harvest?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sure, there're more than enough droids.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.</b>
</p><p><em>he really wanted to keep you on that dust ball, didn't he</em> Anakin ask.</p><p>Luke nodded <em>every year I wanted to leave but he just wouldn't let me.</em></p><p>
  <b>You must understand I need you here, Luke.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But it's a whole 'nother year.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Look, it's only one more season. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands.</b>
</p><p><em>now I see it , the reason for your sadness when ever your uncle is seen or even thought of was cause the last time you saw them alive had ended in a fight</em> he told his son.</p><p>Luke thought a moment as tears start forming <em>had I known it was going to be are last night together , i'd of made sure it didn't end like that </em>he finished.</p><p><em>the last night we were together ended in a fight </em>Rey remined him.</p><p>Luke look over to Rey <em>It wouldn't of been the last time we saw each other Rey , I would have came back and shown myself just like the others did for me </em>he told her with a smile.</p><p>Rey didn't respond as she just thought about what he told her <em>give me another chance to teach you the right way when we go back </em>he ask <em>let me show you the way to the force , just as I was shown.</em></p><p>She thought for a long moment before she gave him a nod <em>I'll give you another chance if you come back to the rebellion.</em></p><p>Luke thought for a few moments before he gave a sigh <em>this isn't my fight anymore Rey.</em></p><p><em>I'm not asking you to fight </em>she began <em>all i'm asking is that you come home.</em></p><p>Ben smiled and squeezed her hand <em>she right</em> <em>I'm not asking my uncle , but my jedi master </em>which got Luke attention.</p><p><em>come home </em>he voiced in a wisper as he fought to release his emotions to the force , while the tears began to form <em>i'm done living in vadar shadow </em>Ben told him.</p><p>Then he look at Rey <em>Palpatine ended the Skywalker's when I gave you my life force so you'd be able to live on </em>Rey squeezed the hand that he had refused to let go of an ran circles with her thumb over it <em>it won't go like that this time </em>she asured him.</p><p>Ben squeezed her hand back while he look into her eyes <em>I want to end this war </em>he stated placing a hand on Rey check <em>I want to show you what the galaxy has to offer </em>Rey smiled an leand into his touch <em>and I don't want to be the last Skywalker standing.</em></p><p>Rey just continued to look into Ben eyes as the others watch them from were they sat.</p><p>Anakin an Padme had smiles on their faces.</p><p>Finally she pulled away and looked towards Luke <em>is it me or did your nephew just ask me to marry him </em>she asked <em>cause your right I don't think could say no even if I wanted to</em>.</p><p>Luke laught <em>welcome to the family Rey </em>he had told her with a smile <em>but to answer your other question , </em><em>yes i'll come home </em>he finished.</p><p><em>so it looks like we have a wedding to plan when we get back </em>Ben shacks his head <em>lets do it</em><em> as soon as we get on base , just us an the rebellion </em>he spoke <em>I don't want to die again knowing I didn't marry the one that I truely cared for </em>Ben told her.</p><p>Rey smiled <em>I couldn't agree more</em>she told him.</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Where are you going?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'll make it up to him next year. I promise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him.</b>
</p><p><em>your going to have work cut out for you again master if one of these twins is anything like me</em> Anakin smirk at his old master</p><p>Obi wan shakes his head<em> I raised you into knighthood Anakin, I'm sure I can survive to see another one do it as</em><em> well</em> he replied back with a smile.</p><p><em>considering I only had little training from either , I rose to Jedi knight on my own taught myself </em>Luke began <em>I</em> <em>had very little guidance from the force ghost that had visit.</em></p><p>Anakin and obi wan frown <em>you shouldn't of had to teach yourself Luke.</em></p><p><em>you and Yoda were gone and dad was a sith I wasn't about to fall to the dark side to finish training</em> Luke told them.</p><p>Anakin smiled <em>at least I don't have to worry about you falling</em>.</p><p>
  <b>That's what I'm afraid of.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke stands watching them for a few moments, then reluctantly enters the doomed entrance to the homestead.</b>
</p><p>Luke let the memory of that night linger for a few more minutes then released it into the force.</p><p>He was ready to finally let go of that chapter in his life , just like he was ready to let go of what had sent him into hiding.</p><p>Looking at Leia , Han , Ben and the newest member of the family ; this was where he belong all along.</p><p>Palpatine won't have the last say in the Skywalker story , he'd make sure of it.</p><p>
  <b>Luke enters the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke races out of the garage followed by Threepio.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small triped astro- robot.</b>
</p><p><em>wow Artoo really is fast</em> Ashoka spoke.</p><p><em>well he did have a head start </em>Luke remined her.</p><p>
  <b>Threepio struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Owen yells up from the homestead plaza.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He takes one final look across the dim horizon.</b>
</p><p><em>My life never the same after that night </em>Luke had replied <em>but I wouldn't change it.</em></p><p><em>Now that I think about it , I don't regret finding BB8 and leaving with Finn that day </em>Rey smiled <em>I found the one person know one could find </em>looking at the hand that she held <em>found the answers i've been looking for </em>Ben smiled.</p><p>Rey smiled back <em>but above all found a family I wasn't even looking for and it's all cause of a droid.</em></p><p>Luke smirked <em>you have not even touch the surface Rey but because of that droid your life is never going to the same again </em>he promised.</p><p>
  <b>You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh, he excels at that, sir.</b>
</p><p>everyone broke out laughing.</p><p>
  <b>Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The idyll is broken be the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The interior of the kitchen is a worm glow as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast. Owen enters in a huff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Have you seen Luke this morning? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He said he had some things to do </b>
  <br/>
  <b>before he started today, so he left  early.</b>
</p><p>Anakin look over to him <em>want looking for Artoo didn't you.</em></p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p>
  <b>The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Threepio pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke leans over the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(yelling) How's that. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Threepio signals that is fine and Luke turns back into the wind-whipped cockpit and pops the canopy shut. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well.</b>
</p><p><em>uncle Owen never took things well</em> Luke explained.</p><p><em>it wasn't cause of you , i'm to blame for his behavor </em>Anakin told him.</p><p>Luke look at <em>why are you to blame.</em></p><p><em>Me an Owen didn't hit it off when we first meet , I think he blames me for your grandmother death </em>he said to him.</p><p>Padme took his hand <em>your mother death wasn't your fault , you was not there to help her cause she wanted you to have a better life </em>she began <em>wanted you to have the chance at being the jedi you have been seeing in your dreams.</em></p><p>Obi wan nodded <em>which you've done </em>he told his former padawan <em>look at everything you have done , the family you've created </em>he smiled.</p><p><em>she died in my arms master </em>he mutter as tears started to fall.</p><p><em>then she died in the arms of the jedi son she wanted you to be </em>Obi wan implied to him.</p><p>Anakin smiled <em>at least I got to see her one more time </em>looking over at Obi wan <em>I heard his voice that night.</em></p><p><em>Who did you hear </em>Obi wan ask.</p><p><em>Qui Gon , master he was calling out to me </em>Anakin told him.</p><p>He look at Luke <em>you've seen ghost of dead jedi.</em></p><p>Luke nodded <em>only you , yoda an Obi wan come to me.</em></p><p><em>he was right along </em>Obi wan laughted <em>Qui Gon must have master the ways of the living and cosmic force.</em></p><p>Luke nodded <em>Both are important to becoming a force ghost , you must be fully one with the force </em>looking up at his dad.</p><p><em>how does one fully become one with the force </em>Rey ask.</p><p>Luke smile <em>by fully opening yourself to the force , let it flow freely threw you </em>he answered <em>but before you ask yes i'll teach you.</em></p><p>
  <b>Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(brightening) Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so...</b>
</p><p><em>did 3po just ask to take R2 punishmeant for running away</em> Rey ask.</p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid... hit the accelerator.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous laser rifle and points it at the speeder but the second creature grabs the gun before it can be fired.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain.</b>
</p><p><em>this can't be good was all</em> Anakin could reply.</p><p><em>it wasn't good at at </em>Luke told him.</p><p>
  <b>The Tusken Raider approaches two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures are as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Tusken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little Artoo.</b>
</p><p><em>if it was not for Obi wan finding me your droid would have gotten me killed</em> Luke informed him.</p><p>
  <b>The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as Threepio poses menacingly behind the little runaway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish... and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here.</b>
</p><p><em>I wouldn't have even if I could , Owen really would have been made</em> Luke explained.</p><p>Anakin smirked <em>were you afraid of you uncle.</em></p><p><em>More like frustrated at him </em>Luke told him.</p><p>
  <b>Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, he's not going to try anything.</b>
</p><p><em>never underestmate a droid uncle</em> Ben told him.</p><p>Luke smiled <em>I dont think i'll ever underestmate R2 ever again </em>he replied looking at his nephew <em>and it's master to you again.</em></p><p>Ben smiled but he still had a feeling <em>why do I have the feeling that i'll regret this </em>he ask.</p><p>Luke smirked <em>cause i'm going to push both of you to your limites </em>he laughted before he turn serious again <em>you ask me to come back , did you really think I would go easy on you </em>he ask.</p><p><em>nothing is ever going to be easy in life Ben , besides by pushing are limites will only make are dyad bond more stronger </em>Rey step in.</p><p>Ben smiled <em>the strongest to ever be seen </em>looking at Luke <em>I know just the place to push said limites master.</em></p><p>Luke look at him <em>where </em>he ask.</p><p>Ben smirked <em>what remaines of the death star in the ocean of endor , it's where I finally let Kylo Ren die </em>he stated <em>just</em> <em>the waves alone are dangerous and we can get the clue to palpatine within the death star itself.</em></p><p>Luke look at him shock <em>you found the way to Exegol.</em></p><p>Ben nodded <em>you need a wayfinder to get there and I know where both are , the throne room of the death star is one and Vadar castle is where the other is.</em></p><p><em>You died on Exegol didn't you </em>Rey ask.</p><p>Ben nodded <em>we both did , but I brought you back by giving my life force to you </em>he replied <em>the final battle will take place there.</em></p><p>Luke look at Rey <em>if you want to back out now is the chance </em>he told her <em>cause when we get back i'm not holding back.</em></p><p>Ben , though he never look at her gave her hand a gentle squeeze ; a squeeze telling her everything is going to be fine , that he'd be there <em>your not going to be alone </em>he told her threw the bond.</p><p><em>I'm not backing out </em>she told him <em>I will not see my grandfather have the last say.</em></p><p>Luke nodded <em>good then , talking like a true Skywalker already </em>he implied with a smile <em>cause in this family we don't back down from anything.</em></p><p>
  <b>Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What's wrong with him now?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh my... sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke swings his rifle into position and looks to the south. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on. </b>
</p><p><em>yeah definitely like your father, he never new when to stop running straight into danger</em> obi wan smiles and shakes his head</p><p>
  <b>Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two riderless Banthas. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view.</b>
</p><p><em>tell me you didn't get hurt</em> Anakin ask.</p><p>Luke shacks his head <em>it wasn't that bad </em>he told him.</p><p>
  <b>Before Luke or Threepio can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them. Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side of the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain.</b>
</p><p>Han start laughing <em>I cant beleave he back himself right off the side of a mountain.</em></p><p>
  <b>The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii -- the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Luke manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder.</b>
</p><p><em>they are lucky I had know training , cause if I did they wouldn't have got the drop on me</em> Luke explained.</p><p>
  <b>The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke.</b>
</p><p><em>your lightsaber scared Artoo master</em> Anakin laughted <em>who would of thought.</em></p><p><em>Don't forget he hasn't seen one since your fall more an likely </em>Luke told.</p><p>Anakin sigh <em>your more an likely right.</em></p><p>
  <b>His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him.</b>
</p><p><em>Tatoonie doesn't do you any good obi wan</em> Anakin laughs.</p><p>Obi wan glares at him <em>if it were you would you look any better</em> he ask.</p><p>Anakin smiled<em> considering its my home world I think I would</em> he commented.</p><p>
  <b>Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Artoo waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't worry, he'll be all right.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What happened? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece.</b>
</p><p>Anakin and Padme smiled at what obi wan had called Luke.</p><p>They both knew that their newer son that has yet to be born was going to be in good hands one day.</p><p><em>but who would be the perfect one to teach the other </em>he thought to himself</p><p><em>so Obi wan will have a new padawan in the future , but who get to train the other </em>Ashoka ask.</p><p>Anakin thought over it long an hard , he look at each one in the room. There wasn't many to chose from he knew that much <em>Mace could , I'd trust him enough.</em></p><p><em>Mace will already have a padawan </em>the force spoke <em>his own grandson will be the next padawan he will train </em>the force told them.</p><p><em>I'll do it </em>Ben offered looking at his grandfather.</p><p>Anakin turn to face his grandson. He saw the determination in Ben eyes , the will to teach.</p><p>His own grandson had walk both sides and found his way back. Anakin look at Padme , who gave a nod ; it had seal the deal <em>if you think you can handle it , then you may train the other </em>he told Ben with a smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>